


Not Nice

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Desperation, First Time, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Witchers can be nice.Can't they?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1294
Collections: Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth), wiedźmin





	Not Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kink Meme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552424) by Anonymous. 

Jaskier heaved in a desperate gasp, rolling his hips down as he pressed up and into Geralt’s hands. He’d dreamed of this moment. Fantasied about it quite a bit – maybe even wrote one or two slightly filthy diary entries, and even one song—

But he hadn’t ever imagined it being _nice_.

Oh, he’d imagined it filthy, and dirty, imagined Geralt being mean and grizzly and growly, and instead, Geralt was _nice_. Kissed Jaskier all over, dug so hard into his muscles that all the tension melted away like it was too frightened to stick around, and Geralt on top of him was genuinely quite pleasant.

And he _teased_!

“Were you always going to fuck me?”

“Not _always_,” Geralt murmured, thrusting into him nice and easy, the movements of his hips smooth and practised and so, _so_ good. “Decided this morning.”

“When?”

“When you fell on your elbows, ass skyward,” Geralt said. “Like a signed invitation.”

“Then why in the name of the gods did we rent _two_— Ah!”

“I like two _ah_s,” Geralt said. “It’s nice to have a pair.”

“Touch my—”

“I’m not going to touch your cock,” Geralt rumbled, twisting his hips slightly on the next thrust, and Jaskier whined at the white stars the movement made burst behind his eyes, his prick jumping between their bellies.

“_Geralt!”_

“Come on, Jaskier,” Geralt said, tightening his grip on Jaskier’s wrists, squeezing just for the sake of squeezing, because Gods knew there was no way he’d be able to get free no matter how loosely Geralt was grasping at him. Geralt was doing that smug little half-smile he turned on Jaskier from time to time, the one that said he thought Jaskier was a fun, easy toy to play with, that said— “You can’t come on a witcher’s cock?”

Geralt rocked into him, buried to the hilt, and then thrust his hips—

The noise Jaskier made was less a moan, and more of a squeak as he came.

His cock sputtered as Geralt kept rocking into him, laughing lowly, and he leaned and started dragging his mouth over Jaskier’s neck, dragging his teeth over his pulse point and then beginning to suck a mark at the base of it, where his collarbones allowed for a little hollow. Jaskier’s breaths were hitched and gasping as Geralt kept thrusting, not quite hard enough to make him hurt, but he was oversensitive, the regular rhythm of Geralt’s thrusts too much after he’d already ridden over the crest.

“Geralt,” Jaskier grunted, and Geralt’s mean smirk widened. “Geralt— Geralt, I came, I already—”

“I know,” Geralt murmured. “Witcher, remember?”

“Geralt, Geralt, it’s too much, it’s _too much_—”

“Thought you could take anything I could give you, Jaskier,” Geralt purred, and he slid one hand between them, wrapping tightly around Jaskier’s soft, oversensitive cock, making him cry out. Geralt didn’t speed up. Just kept on with the slow, deliberate pace, kept jacking Jaskier’s prick, and Jaskier—

“_Knew_ you were being too nice,” Jaskier moaned, and Geralt actually _laughed_, a low and grumbly noise like a bear ready to eat a salmon alive, and also maybe fuck it several times over with its stupid, white-haired bear cock—

“I’m being plenty nice,” Geralt said sweetly. “I’m going to make you come at least three times before we finish up. Isn’t that nice enough for you?”

“Th— Three?” Jaskier repeated, feeling dizzy and light-headed at the prospect, even as his stupid, stupid, theoretically exhausted cock gave a little twitch in Geralt’s palm.

“Oh, you’re right,” Geralt murmured. “You can handle four.”

Jaskier’s moan was incoherent, and Geralt’s triumphant little laugh was _anything_ but nice.

\--

When Geralt finally pulled out, come dribbling out of Jaskier’s poor arse, Jaskier couldn’t even move. He was sprawled out on his belly, now – they’d changed positions at least half a dozen times, all of the occasions bleeding together in his mind – and he was so soaked with sweat he was slippery with it, lying in a pool of his own come.

“My poor arse,” he mumbled as Geralt gently tugged him up and off the bed, carrying Jaskier bridal style and leaning his shoulders back against the door that adjoined their two rooms. There was a steaming hot bath in this room, as well as a clean, new bed that no one had just been fucked on for— “How long…?”

“’Bout six hours,” Geralt said.

Jaskier was too tired to squeak, and instead just limply stared at Geralt, mouth dry, body aching, cock _hurting_—

“Don’t worry,” Geralt murmured, sliding his hand into the water and bringing a little of it over Jaskier’s hair, making Jaskier’s eyes flutter closed, a sigh escaping him. “I’ll give you a potion next time. Make it easier. Anyway, this is why I got two rooms.”

Jaskier’s head tipped back against the side of the bath, and he let Geralt wash his hair, scrub at his shoulders, towel him off. He still couldn’t move when Geralt took him to bed, and Geralt held him so—

_Nicely_.

“You’re so nice,” Jaskier groaned.

Geralt laughed in his ear, and nipped at the shell of it before pulling Jaskier to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to comment, and feel free to HMU on [Tumblr](patricianandclerk.tumblr.com). Requests always open!
> 
> Also, this was for a prompt on the Witcher Kink Meme, and I would BEG you to prompt stuff on there, because it's so barren thus far! [Go check it out!](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html#comments)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Not Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230092) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)


End file.
